horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Dance
One Dance is a song by Canadian rapper and singer Drake with features from Nigerian singer Wizkid and British singer Kyla. Lyrics Baby, I like your style Grips on your waist, front way, back way You know that I don't play Streets not safe but I never run away Even when I'm away Oti, oti There's never much love when we go OT I pray to make it back in one piece I pray, I pray That's why I need a one dance Got a Hennessy in my hand One more time 'fore I go Higher powers taking a hold on me I need a one dance Got a Hennessy in my hand One more time 'fore I go Higher powers taking a hold on me Baby, I like your style Strength and guidance All that I'm wishing for my friends Nobody makes it from my ends I had to bust up the silence You know you gotta stick by me Soon as you see the text, reply me I don't wanna spend time fighting We've got no time And that's why I need a one dance Got a Hennessy in my hand One more time 'fore I go Higher powers taking a hold on me I need a one dance Got a Hennessy in my hand One more time 'fore I go Higher powers taking a hold on me Got a pretty girl and she love me long time Wine it, wine it, very long time Oh yeah, very long time Back up, back up, back up and wine it Back up, back up and wine it, girl Back up, back up, back up and wine it Oh yeah, very long time Back, up, back up and wine it, girl Tell me I need to know, where do you wanna go? Cause if you're down, I'll take it slow Make you lose control Where, where, where Where, where, where, where Oh yeah, very long time Where, where, where Back, up, back up and wine it, girl Where, where, where, where Cause if you're down Back up, back up and Cause if you're down Back up, back up and Cause if you're down Back up, back up and I need a one dance Got a Hennessy in my hand One more time 'fore I go Higher powers taking a hold on me I need a one dance Got a Hennessy in my hand One more time 'fore I go Higher powers taking a hold on me Why It Sucks # This is another dumb dancehall song with the same drumloop used in all Reggaeton songs including Despacito. # The lyrics are so basic. # The song samples a part from one of Kyla's own songs, which shows how creative these artists are. # The song was so bad, Anthony Fantano said it was the worst track from Views. # The song was extremely overplayed. # Drake's voice is boring on this song and lathered in autotune. # The song received terrible covers, which got millions of views. Also, clickbait videos get millions of views due to this until the music video's release. # The lines on Hennessy are obvious product placement as its in the chorus and repeats over and over. Official Audio Category:Drake Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Dancehall Songs Category:Dance Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:Songs that have aged badly Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Overplayed Songs Category:Boring Songs Category:2016 Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs without Music Videos